


I can make you Levitate

by Shelby77gt



Series: Give me your Word [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Concert, Fun, Hollywood Undead - Freeform, Holoforms (Transformers), My First Smut, NSFW, Sex, Singing, Smut, Sweetspark, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, levitate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby77gt/pseuds/Shelby77gt
Summary: There is a concert happening at the NEST base. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker convince her to go with them. After a night of drinking and dancing, they take her back to her barracks room for a different kind of fun.





	I can make you Levitate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NSFW. I have dabbled in writing it, but have never gone public with it. I am super nervous on how people will take it. So please go easy on me.

There has been a lot of mummering going on around base today. I’ve heard little things like there might be a band coming to play here and a party. I’m not really paying attention as I go through the cafeteria to get my breakfast. If the rumors are true and a band is coming, depending on the band will determine if I will go. After grabbing food, I make my long walk to the other side of base. I normally just go to my squad bay, but seeing as I don’t work there anymore, I have to wait even longer to eat my food. I can hear my tummy rumbling. Just as I’m about to hit the Autobot hanger, I hear a low rumble of a high-powered sports car engine. I already know who it is. I slow my walk and he bumps into the back of my legs. He slows to a stop and I lean back against his alt. So warm. 

“You just gonna chill there?” Sideswipe’s voice rumbles through his alt and my body. 

“Whoa. Haha yeah I’m gonna just lay here all day.” I continue to lay, until he begins to move again. 

“Hey!” I laugh, standing up, “Fine fine fine. I’ll get up.” 

He transforms as I walk away, and he follows close behind. 

“Did you hear about the party the higher ups are throwing for everyone here?” He asks me, his optics sparkling in excitement. 

“I only heard bits and pieces, no one has really told me exactly.” I tell him. 

“Then let me be the first. Major Lennox and Optimus both agreed to get a couple bands to come down and play a concert for us. We would hide our alts of course and be in holoform. But that doesn’t matter. Isn’t it awesome? You are going to be Sunny’s and I’s date, right?” It does sound exciting as I think about it. I glance up at him and see a pleading look. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never been to a concert before. Wouldn’t you want to take one of the other female soldiers? They probably have more experience than me.” Yeah, I like that he is asking me, but I don’t know how I would do at a concert. I don’t even understand why he’s asking me. I’m sure there are other girls normal and prettier than me, they can take. 

“No, Sunny and I talked about this. We want to take you and only you.” 

“Why me?” I can’t stop the question coming out before I already said it. 

“Because you saved my brother. You would look great dancing with us. Your sexy, your smart. None of the other girls have what you have. We like you. How many times do we have to keep telling you this?” He wheels in front of me and kneels down to look me in the eye. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just not sure why you like me. I have a computer implanted into my brain. I am not normal. I don’t even know how to dance.” 

“Shelby,” He says my name clearly, “Stop. Your going to hurt yourself. We don’t care if your normal or not. We are aliens, different species, obviously we aren’t normal either. Or that you don’t know how to dance. We just want you.” 

When did he learn to be so romantic? 

“I want Sunny to ask me then. Its always you who asks me stuff. If he wants me too, he can come ask me to go.” I state. It’s true, that bot never asks me anything. Its always Sideswipe. I mean when we are together he will ask me questions and we will talk, but not when it comes to going on a date or hanging out. 

“I will see what I can do.” And he skates off, leaving me in the middle of the bay. I shake my head with a small smile on my face and continue my way to Ratchets. 

I still can’t believe one of my favorite bands is here. I’m standing in the mob with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, watching Hollywood Undead play. I have no idea how they got a gig here, but I don’t care. I have never been so happy. I can’t believe I didn’t want to come. I’m so glad the twins dragged me here. They knew. They fucking knew, and they didn’t bother to tell me. Well I didn’t really ask either. Whatever, it doesn’t matter now. I am jumping up and down to the beat with the two hottest men here and I don’t know how it can bet any better than this. Sideswipe is jumping right along with me, Sunstreaker not so much, but I think he is smiling. 

“Sunstreaker dance with us.” I shout at him over the crowd. 

His answer is to roll his eyes at me. So, what do I do? Something only, I can get away with, well human that is. I stop jumping, turn and wrap my arms around his neck. His arms immediately grabbing my waist. God, I love the feeling of his hands on me. Strong, large hands. Yes, I’m probably a little drunk. I have been drinking and no I don’t care. I want to let loose tonight, and nothing is going to stop me. 

He looks me in the eyes and its only us. Just us two. The world around us stops and it’s just me and him. His eyes gazing into mine. Those electric blue eyes, piercing my soul. Him and Sideswipe both can stop my heart just by looking at me. I want to hate them for it, but I can’t find it in my heart too. Sunny smiles at me, the most beautiful smile, one he only shares with me and his brother. I can’t stop myself from automatically smiling back. He looks away for a moment, but not too long and he’s back in my reach. 

“You can stare at me all you want with those beautiful baby blues, it won’t get me to dance.” His low voice sends a shiver up my spine. Enough to make me close my eyes for a second. 

I barely have them open before I close them again when his lips land on mine. It was only a few seconds, then he pulls back, making me yearn for more. I look at him, a small pout on my lips. 

“What was that for?” I wonder, giving him my innocent confused look. 

“You know I can’t help it, when you look at me like that. Those lips just begging me kiss them.” He brings a hand up and caresses my cheek, then pushing a few strands of hair behind my ear. 

“Please dance with me.” I whisper, standing on my tiptoes, brushing my lips against his. He chuckles, keeping his focus on me. Then he starts to sway.

If my smile could get any bigger, it’s reaching my eyes. The music slowly begins to reach my ears again as he wraps me in close, swaying back and forth. How did I get so lucky? 

“We are, we are, we are made from broken parts,  
We are, we are, we are broken from the start,  
And our hearts, our hearts,  
they were beating in the dark,  
'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts” 

I look over at where Sideswipe was standing and he’s gone. 

“Where’s Sideswipe?” I look back up at Sunny. 

“That’s a good question.” 

We both begin to look over the crowd, but he is no where to be found. I start to get worried until I hear a familiar name said from the stage. My head snaps forward and we found out man. 

“What is he doing up there?” I yell to Sunny. 

“I don’t know.” He shakes his head, making me laugh.

“…and this song he dedicates to a beautiful blue-eyed turbo fox. Its her favorite, as well as mine. She’s got good taste bro.” J-Dog’s voice rings over the crowd. 

“Can't stop, I need some help  
Fuck you, I'm by myself  
Is it a truth or lie?  
It's what you can't deny  
'Cause it's the way you think  
Mixed with the pills and drink  
Brought back to the way you are  
Float up till you're close to God  
You know that hiding ain't gon' keep you safe  
Because the tears on your face, they leak and leave a trace  
So just when you think that true love's begun  
It goes off at any second just like a loaded gun”

I watch the mic go up to Sides lips just as J-dog finishes the verse. I start to scream excitedly, jumping up and down, holding Sunny’s hands.

“You know I can take you straight to heaven if you let me!  
You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me!  
You know that I can make your body levitate, le-levitate-tate!  
I can make your body levitate, le-levitate, you know!”

As he sings, he stares straight at me. A glint of mischief in his eye. God, I love this man. He’s a natural up there on a stage. Eating up the spot light and his voice. It makes my insides melt. Sunny wraps his arms around me and my head leans against his chest as we watch Sides move about upstage. But once it was back to the chorus, his eyes locked on mine. Sunny kisses the top of my head, still swaying with me as we listen. I’m lost with the music. I have never felt so complete. I can’t believe Sideswipe would go up there and sing to me. Tears are leaking from my eyes, but I don’t notice it until Sunny turns me around and looks at me worryingly. “

What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did we do something wrong?” 

“Sunny, Sunny stop. You two did nothing wrong and I’m not hurt. I’m happy. I’m the happiest I have ever been. No one has ever done something like this for me and I don’t know how I will ever repay you two.” I interrupt wiping away another tear. I don’t let him answer and I turn back to the stage, holding his arms close around me. I will never let these two go. Never. 

“You know I can take you straight to heaven if you let me!  
You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me!  
You know that I can make your body levitate, le-levitate-tate!  
I can make your body levitate, le-levitate, you know!”

“I didn’t know Sideswipe could sing.” I wonder aloud. 

“huh?” Sunstreaker speaks in my ear. I look up at him and say my statement again. “Oh yeah, he’s always had a good voice, but this is the first time ever going public with it. He used to sing all the time before the war started.” 

I can sense some hesitance in his voice. I hope I didn’t bring back any bad memories. I step on my tippy toes to give him a chaste kiss, one that brings a small smile to his face. Then the song ends. 

“So, think y’all could get me over to my twin and our girl.” 

The crowd cheers and before my eyes, Sideswipe leaps into the crowd. I gasp and cover my mouth. It isn’t until he crowds surfs and lands in front of me that I put my hands down. A huge smile rest on his face and his eyes are literally sparkling. 

“What were you thinking?” I yell, slapping his chest. 

“That is not the reaction I was hoping for.” He grins, knowing exactly what I’m talking about. 

I keep my angry face on, well I try too. I want to be mad at him for doing something so reckless, but I can’t seem to keep it. So, I jump into his arms and plant my lips on him. He catches me without fault and kisses me back, holding me tight. My hands rest on his cheek, holding him into the kiss. Not that he’s complaining. I want to take him back to our room now. Him and his twin. 

I pull away, putting my forehead against his. “Thank you, Sideswipe.” I whisper loud enough so that only he can hear me. 

“Anything thing for you, my sweetspark.” He whispers back to me, then pressing his lips back onto mine.

I pull away and he slowly sets me back on the ground. I grab both his hand and Sunstreaker’s and we go back to listening to the music. 

“I need another drink.” I comment just after and make my way back to the bar. 

I stumble in through the crowd, not hearing the twins calling after me. It isn’t until I feel a hand slipping into the back pocket of my jeans. I jump and slap my attacker in the chest. Though his hand grabs mine before it even touches the fabric of his tight-fitting red shirt. 

“Sideswipe!” I whine.

He bends down and gives me a quick peck on the lips and helps me push past the crowd. 

“Do you really think you need more alcohol?” He whispers into my ear, his breath tickling the hairs on my neck. 

“Don’t act like you’re not drinking too.” I shame him and this time I get my slap. 

“I guess your right.” We both tempt to stifle our giggles. 

I grab his hand and drag him the rest of the way, us laughing the whole time. He wraps his arms around my waist, digging his finger tips into the indents of my pelvis, once we hit the bar. Making me shudder through my whole body. I hate that he knows my body so well. I grip tightly onto the bar trying to keep a straight face, though being tipsy it’s a little harder to do. 

“Rum and coke please.” I say through clenched teeth as Sides continues to make me shiver. 

His mouth now latched to my neck. Cybertronian sure don’t care what they do in public. I’ve noticed a few other couples with hands beneath each other’s clothes around the area. In between him attacking my neck he somehow manages to ask for a high grade. With our drinks in hand, we barely make our way back before Sunstreaker’s catches us at the beginning of the pit. 

“I leave you two to go get drinks and instead your starting the real party without me.” He growls ripping me away from Sides, almost spilling my drink in the process. 

“Hey, watch the drink.” I snarl taking a sip. He grips my wrist and take my drink from my hand. 

“I can feel how turned on your making my brother without even trying.” He purrs into my ear and takes a sip of my drink.

If I wasn’t so turned on by his deep husky voice, I might have kicked him in the shin. But all I can do is lean into him, rubbing against up against him. 

“Well if he didn’t know all the right spots maybe that wouldn’t have happened. I can leave if it bothers you.” I purr back, slipping my drink back into my hand and slamming it down in one chug and I finish with a tasty ah. 

I cup my hand over his junk and give a light squeeze. The look on his face is priceless and I can hear Sides snickering behind me. I pat his cheek and go to walk around him. Sides on my tail, but I’m stopped when Sunny grabs my belt loop and pulls me back.

“Don’t you dare. I will not let you get away that easily.” He growls dangerously low. 

I smirk up at him, loving what he does to me. I turn back into him and grip his shirt, the alcohol defiantly hitting me now. 

“Oh yeah. And what are you going to do about it?” 

I reach up and nip at his neck and up to his lips. Mouthing over his lips and lightly biting his bottom lip and sucking nice and slow. I can feel him getting harder in those tight faded black jeans he’s wearing. 

“You got him good, babe.” Sideswipe voice smiling into my ear. His hands gripping my waist. 

“Better watch what you say, sweetspark. Cause I’m taking that challenge.” Sunny grips my hand and starts to pull me away. 

“Wait where are you taking me? Concerts not over yet.” I whine trying to stop him, my feet unfortunately are not working with me and letting him pull me away. 

“Concert is over for us.” He declares. I look at Sides and he just shrugs and slaps my ass. 

“Let’s go little filly.” He says with a southern accent. 

I can’t help but look at him with a weird look. The high grade must be getting to him too. 

I don’t remember much of the way to their room, nor do I care. Those boys could barely keep their hands off me the whole way. I didn’t mind one bit. Once we walked through the door and heard it lock in place, the clothes seemed to disappear. Now I have two very hot bodies pressed against me, clinging to me, kissing me. Sideswipe has his mouth on my breast and hands digging into my hips, slowly going lower, tantalizing slow. It makes me groan in pleasure, but there is nothing I can do about it with Sunstreaker’s tongue in my mouth and his hands on my ass, squeezing tightly. I’m stuck in between these two perfect men and I can’t move. My hands don’t know where to go, one is on Sides neck holding him to my chest, the other wrapped around Sunny’s waist, brushing my fingers over his ass.  


A loud moan is released from my throat when Sunny moves down my jaw to my ear, then down my neck. Fingers trail down to my core, right at the nub at the entrance of my clit. I shudder in pleasure as Sides rubs his finger there. Harder and faster, making me come undone. I can barely hold myself up anymore. If it weren’t for the two holding me, I’d be a puddle on the ground. I’m slowly pushed onto the bed and forced to lay down. A mouth latches to my clit, sucking and pulling me to the edge. 

“Sides!!” I cry out but am quickly shut off as Sunny’s lips are back on mine. 

He bites my lips, “We are going to rock your world tonight.” 

I let out a startled moan as Sides tongue flits its way in and out of me. The best feeling in the world, I could cum just from this. He has a talented tongue, so much I wish this would never end. 

Before I can think, hardness is pressed into my hand. 

“Stroke.” Sunstreaker orders, which I happily oblige. 

I can feel his pre cum running down his hard shaft and my hand making a mess of it. I want to lick it all off. I grab his hips and try and move him on top of me, to get his dick in my face so I can suck on it. It takes him a moment to understand what I want. But soon he is a withering mess as I bob my head up and down his hard member. He braces his arms above my head as he moans and grunts in pleasure. My moaning from my own pleasure vibrates up and down his shaft, bring him closer to the edge. I can feel him getting closer and closer, along with my own tightening core. I bring him over the edge just as Sides decides to push two fingers inside me, pushing them in and out fast, driving me to move faster over Sunny’s dick. His seed shoots down my throat as my orgasm hits me out of nowhere. I can feel Sides tongue lapping up my juices as I suck every last drop from Sunny. His breath is short and heavy as he comes down from his high. He looks down at me while I still have his dick in my mouth and I look up at him. 

“Primus.” He whispers in a lust filled voice. 

I don’t get a chance to answer when I feel something thick and hard rub against my core. Sunny’s cock pops from my mouth as I let out a groan as Sides pushes into me. Sides hands grip my hips, pushing his thumbs lightly into my pelvis, moving them in circles. I whither bliss of his length taking me all the way. Sunny watches me moan underneath him, holding onto his hip, digging my nails in. His fingers run through my hair and stop at the back of my head, gripping just tight enough to cause pleasure instead of pain. I lick up his semi hard member in response and it seems to grow as I reach the top. 

“She looks so hot with you in her mouth like that.” Sides says lustfully over Sunny’s shoulder. 

I can barely see his electric blues through the blurriness his pounding is causing. Side pushes his forehead into Sunny’s shoulder blade, grunting in time with his hard thrusts. Sunny guides my head with my hair and makes me take his length again, which I don’t mind at all. Though it is hard to concentrate on sucking when all my attention wants to be on Sides right now. 

“My turn, Sides.” Sunny says removing his dick from my mouth and getting off of me. I whine from the loss. So, I grab him in my hand and make him moan in pleasure. 

“Not yet. I’m almost there.” Sides says through clenched teeth. I can feel my core tightening again. 

“Sides” I moan. 

He leans forward and kisses me hard on the mouth, tongue shoved in and fighting mine for dominance. 

“Primus I love you.” Sides mumbles in between kisses. 

I take my free hand and grip is hair, keeping his lips on mine. Then he stills for a moment, slowly pumping in and out. 

“You feel so damn good.” He lifts his head up, staring down at me. 

“Yeah now let me find out.” Sunstreaker pushes his brother out of the way. 

Sides pouts for a moment and I can’t help but giggle. I immediately stop as Sunny slides straight into home and I let out a gasp. Both of them have the same size cock, but for twins, they have two very different techniques when it comes to sex. It defiantly never makes for a boring session. 

“How’s that baby? Huh? You like that?” Sunny whispers as he bites my ear. I can only moan back as an answer. 

“I want you to scream my name.” I turn my head into him and kiss him. My hands grip his head, keeping him close. 

“Then you better make it good.” I say slyly back. 

He gives me a smirk and then leans back. He pushes my legs up and my feet are on his shoulders as he pounds into me just like his brother. Sides decides to join back in by sucking on my nipple and playing with the other one. 

“Fuck me.” I cry out. 

“Oh, baby I am.” 

I scream out as he slows down but pushes harder into me. Each thrust he pulls out almost all the way and shoves himself back in. 

“Do you have any idea how good you taste?” Sides asks bringing his face up to mine as he rolls my nipple in between his fingers. A smile brightens his face as he watches me whither beneath his twin. 

“She is loving this, brother.” Sides comments looking over his shoulder at his twin who has begun to increase his pace again. My hands grip the sheets under me, trying to keep myself from sliding to far. 

“I can’t…I can’t. I’m going to cum.” I barely get past my lips. 

“Let go baby. Let go.” Sunny encourages. 

“Wait for me.” Sides exclaims moving to my core. 

He brings a finger to my nub and starts to rub while Sunny continues to slide in and out. I scream out Sunny’s name as my body starts to convulse, I feel Sides talented tongue lapping at my entrance as his brother gives into his own release. I huff and puff as Sides continues to overstimulate my clit as he licks up my cum as well as Sunny’s. Sides wipes his mouth the back of his hand when he finishes. 

“My you two-taste great. Sunny you should have sample.” 

Not giving his brother time to answer, he smacks his mouth against his brothers. Sunny doesn’t back away, instead welcomes his brothers contact. I whine down on the bed where I lay. This is the most gorgeous thing I’ve seen. They hear my whine and stop kissing, looking down at me. 

“I think she feels left out.” Side says looking at his twin. 

I want to move, but Sunny is still in between my thighs and Sideswipes knees are pushed right against my left side. My arms are wobbly when I try and get up on my elbows. 

“Do we need a round two?” Sideswipe whispers to me as his arms wrap around me and catch me before I land back down on the bed. I try to speak words, but they come out as a small whimper. 

“I take that as a yes.” Sunny smirks, his cock already hard again as he thrusts back in my already sore pussy.


End file.
